<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professor Kim by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928952">Professor Kim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Classroom Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho tells his Professor he'll do anything to keep from failing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Professor Kim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho gripped the edges of the desk until his knuckles were white. He squeezed his eyes shut at the foreign feeling of something cool and firm pushing into his body.</p><p>Professor Kim’s voice filled the empty classroom, but beyond the quiet reassurance, Yunho didn’t hear it. He wasn’t sure it mattered what his teacher was saying.</p><p>A warm hand cupped his ass. He shivered, yelping when it suddenly slapped down onto his sensitive skin.</p><p>“Answer my question, Yunho-yah.”</p><p>Yunho swallowed and managed to say, very formally, “I’m sorry, Professor Kim, but I did not hear the question.”</p><p>Professor Kim laughed. “Oh, Yunnie, you are too cute. I asked if you liked feeling my finger inside your body.”</p><p>Yunho bit his lower lip. Did he like it? No, not at all, it was so wrong. So wrong to have a finger up … there … so dirty, unclean. And for that finger to be his teacher’s was even more wrong. And agreeing to it to save his grade was even worse.</p><p>Professor Kim’s finger moved, just a little, and Yunho gasped. “Yes, yes, Professor Kim, I like it.”</p><p>His body loved it. His cock was hard, pushed up against the side of Professor Kim’s desk. His jacket had been tossed over a student’s desk. His school shirt pushed up. It bunched uncomfortably, and the buttons dug into Yunho’s chest where he was pressed against the desk. His pants and boxers were at his ankles.</p><p>“You’re such a naughty boy,” Professor Kim said.</p><p>(...<i>”Please, Professor, I’ll do anything. Please.”</i>...)</p><p>Professor Kim’s wooden ruler slid over Yunho’s ass. Yunho whimpered and his ass lifted.</p><p>“Count them,” he demanded and the wood whipped against his ass.</p><p>Yunho yelped, and through gritted teeth said, “One.”</p><p>“Yep, one,” Professor Kim said and wiggled the one finger still inside Yunho’s body. “Should we make it two?” The ruler landed on his ass at the same time.</p><p>“T-two,” Yunho stammered.</p><p>More cool liquid dribbled down his body and a second finger pushed into him. Yunho whimpered against the sting, but Professor Kim continued pushing in until both fingers were buried completely inside him.</p><p>(...<i>”Grab the desk and bend over. You need to be punished for not doing your homework.</i>...)</p><p>He spanked Yunho with the ruler again, and then again. Yunho felt tears in his eyes as he said seven, and then eight. By eleven, he was crying. Professor Kim turned the ruler so the metal edge sliced into his skin with every lash. By eighteen, Yunho was in desperate trouble of sliding off the desk. He was sweating, felt his shirt sticking to his back and it dripped into and stung his eyes.</p><p>(...<i>”You deserve to have this against your skin, Yunho-yah. Drop your pants. Now.”</i>...)</p><p>Through the whole thing, Professor Kim’s fingers twisted inside him, pumped in and out, stretching, fucking. It felt so good. The contrasting sensations of pain and pleasure confused Yunho’s mind so much.</p><p>“Twen-twen-Professor, please, please, stop,” Yunho muttered, unable to count the numbers.</p><p>Professor Kim didn’t stop, but lashed him harder, faster, and Yunho screamed instead of counted.</p><p>When the ruler didn’t spank him for a few seconds, Yunho dared to breathe. But he gaped and choked as another finger pressed into his body.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, Yunho. Such a man. Already so tall, and so strong. I’m only doing this so I can watch you play basketball for our team. I would really hate not having the chance of seeing you running, panting, sweaty. Although … I can think of a more pleasurable way to make you panting and sweating.”</p><p>Yunho whined when Professor Kim removed his fingers. He sucked in much needed oxygen and his body sagged against the desk. His reprieve was short, as something else, something wider, colder, more foreign, pushed into his body. He tightened up against it, but Professor Kim pushed it inside him anyway. He moaned as it settled, and Yunho’s body clenched around it. He cried out when it twisted and moved, and then he was seeing spots as an almost electric shock shot up his skin.</p><p>“You like that, Yunho-yah?”</p><p>Yunho nodded. Fuck, it was … intense.</p><p>“You like this butt plug inside you?”</p><p>Yunho nodded again, rolling his hips, trying to get that nerve feeling again.</p><p>Professor Kim laughed. “Take the rest of your clothes off,” he said. “Now.”</p><p>Yunho barely managed to push up from the desk. His ass stung from the welts, but the pain was nothing compared to the feeling of being full and stuffed, and then the toy rolled inside him, twisted and his knee collapsed as another burst of pleasure flew through him. He tried to stand back up, but his body gave up and he sat hard on the floor, crying out as his tattered skin hit the cool linoleum below.</p><p>Professor Kim tittered at him in disappointment. His large, soft hands unbuttoned Yunho’s shirt, and Yunho weakly pushed his pants and boxers off with his feet. Every movement made the toy shift and he moaned, head back on the desk.</p><p>“Tell me you love it,” Professor Kim said. He gripped Yunho’s chin, forcing his head up.</p><p>Yunho barely opened his eyes, and the beautiful teacher’s image swam in the haze. Yunho nodded. “I … I love--” He broke off with a moan as his teacher jerked him forward enough to pull off his shirt.</p><p>Professor Kim stood over him, still clothed, but he had his pants undone, cock in his hand.. Yunho’s eyes trained on his cock. His mouth went dry and then watered as he watched Professor Kim stroke himself. He licked his lips.</p><p>“You want this in your mouth, naughty boy?”</p><p>Yunho nodded without even thinking about it. Professor Kim stepped over his spread legs and moved forward. Yunho opened his mouth, whining as the head of his teacher’s cock settled on his tongue. He licked the head and then gagged as it was thrust into his throat. He lifted his hands to grip his teacher’s thighs, but Professor Kim told him no.</p><p>“Put your hands up, on top of your head.”</p><p>Yunho obeyed. Professor Kim bent his knees and then thrust forward again, slamming Yunho’s head into the desk. Yunho kept his head back, eyes shut as he gagged again and again, but Professor Kim gave him no time to breathe or think about it. He moaned and cried, trying to keep his mouth open as his cheeks ached.</p><p>He felt his own cock hard against his stomach, wet dripping down his hip and inner thigh. God, this was so wrong. So wrong to be this hard over a man. Yunho didn’t care. His teacher was attractive, everyone thought so, but … fuck. Yunho’s whole body blossomed red with shame as he moaned wantonly, begging for more.</p><p>Professor Kim’s dick pulsed in his mouth and his thrusts sped up. Yunho felt his body giving up. His vision went spotting and gray. He moaned, hoping it would get him to stop, but his teacher moved faster, using a grip on the desk to lean over, and thrust harder and deeper. Yunho felt like he was going to throw up, and then Professor Kim shouted, grunted, and his thrusts slowed.</p><p>He pulled out, and Yunho took in a much needed breath, and then sputtered, gagging as hot come covered his face and shot into his mouth. He kept his eyes shut as he tried to stay alert.</p><p>Fingers touched his face. “Gorgeous,” Professor Kim muttered. He grabbed Yunho’s arms and pulled him up. Yunho cried out as the toy inside him moved, and then slammed in deeper as Professor Kim sat him on the desk.</p><p>“Do you want to come, Yunho-ah?”</p><p>Yunho nodded. “Yes, please, I … I need to.”</p><p>“Put your hands behind your back.”</p><p>Yunho whined but did as he was told. Professor Kim put a hand in the middle of his back and pushed him forward. He used Yunho’s school tie to bind his hands.</p><p>“Off the desk, naughty boy,” he said.</p><p>Yunho put weight on one foot, hoped it would hold and pushed away from the desk. It didn’t. His knee collapsed and he fell harshly to the floor, bent over as the toy caused spasm in his body. His cock throbbed, and he moaned as more liquid dripped from it. His forehead pressed against the floor.</p><p>“Good position, Yunho-yah.”</p><p>Yunho whimpered when Professor Kim’s hands gripped his ass and spread him open. He almost screamed as a hot tongue licked around the toy. And then his teacher moved it, pulled it out until his opening was stretched wide before shoving it back it, over and over again, and Yunho whimpered, cried, panted, screamed. And he humped the air, pushed his ass back against the toy, wanting more and deeper and harder.</p><p>He screamed as another zap of pleasure zinged through him, and his cock felt like it was going to explode.</p><p>“Please, please, please, Pro-Professer, please.”</p><p>Professor Kim chuckled. “Naughty boy needs to come.”</p><p>Yunho nodded. “Yes, please. I …”</p><p>Yunho shouted out as Professor Kim wrapped a hand around his waist. He pulled up and the toy fell out of him. Yunho moaned as his bare body pushed against Professor Kim’s chest. Fingers pushed inside him at the same time they wrapped around his cock.</p><p>Finally, fuck, finally. His orgasm grew, coiled and morphed through his skin. His eyes were open, mouth wide, tongue out and he was drooling, but he didn’t notice. Nothing mattered but the building pleasure.</p><p>He moaned in frustration as Professor Kim stopped, and then he screamed as something larger than fingers and the toy forced its way into his body. He screamed, spasmed and came all at the same time, crying as pain tore through his body, even as his orgasm pumped into Professor Kim’s hand. Everything went black and his body went limp.</p><p>It took a few minutes for Yunho to calm down, for the pleasure to fade and pain to grow. He realized that Professor Kim was fucking him. That painful ache in his body was from his cock sliding in and out of his abused ass. He whimpered and squirmed, still gasping as the pain grew worse and worse.</p><p>“Please, Pro--it hurts, it … please stop.”</p><p>“Soon, baby, soon. You feel so good, clenching around me.”</p><p>Yunho cried. He tilted his head back and then turned it, buried his face in Professor Kim’s neck. His tears wet through his white shirt. Eventually he went numb, his brain stopped feeling the pain, but it stopped feeling everything else too. He did not stop crying, only thinking that his grade had not been worth it. He should have just failed.</p><p>“Yunnie-yah, you with me?”</p><p>Yunho sniffed and nodded.</p><p>“You’re so good. So, so good.”</p><p>Yunho jerked in surprise as lips pressed against his. He smacked the back of his head on the desk, dazed, but Professor Kim smiled into the kiss and forced his tongue into Yunho’s open mouth. Yunho moaned, twisting for a better angle. He whimpered as the Professor’s cock slipped out of him. Liquid dripped from his body.</p><p>“Now here’s the deal,” he said, lips over Yunho’s. With firm arms around his body, Jaejoong lifted Yunho until he once again was sitting on the desk. He kept his arms there and loosened the tie. “You are to stay after class on days you don’t have basketball practice and we will study the subjects you’re doing poorly in for one hour. After that hour, I get my way with you.” He rubbed Yunho’s sore wrists and then put Yunho’s arms around his shoulders.</p><p>“You’re still going to make me study?” Yunho said. “That’s …”</p><p>“Not fair? I could have failed you yesterday, remember? Yes, you’re still going to have to study, because you still have one more year of school, and then you have to go to college, and as sexy as you are, I don’t want you to think that you can fuck your way to good grades.”</p><p>“So you just used me?”</p><p>Professor Kim smiled. “And you didn’t use me?”</p><p>Yunho shut his mouth and looked away. Professor Kim didn’t allow it though and dipped his head down to kiss him.</p><p>“Don’t know why you’re complaining,” he said. “Sex every other day. Seems like a good deal to me. Get cleaned up. I love you covered in come, but you probably don’t want to go out in the hall like that.”</p><p>Yunho wasn’t sure if he could move, but Professor Kim set him on the floor. A minor adjustment and his cock disappeared behind his pants. Yunho picked up his boxers, but Professor Kim stopped him and said, “Use your fingers and your mouth.”</p><p>Yunho’s eyes went wide, but with a nod and a deep breath, he scooped the come from his stomach and most from his face and swallowed it.</p><p>“You missed some,” Professor Kim said, hands cupping Yunho’s ass. “Let me help you.”</p><p>Yunho shuddered and then moaned as fingers dipped inside his loose body.</p><p>“Open your mouth.”</p><p>Yunho did, and sputtered as come covered fingers pushed inside. He licked them clean, barely managed to swallow the come he knew had been in his body. His eyes met Professor Kim’s. He smirked, and then used his hand to slap Yunho’s cheek lightly.</p><p>“Good, dongsaeng. In a couple of days I’ll truss you up and fuck you so hard and for so long you won’t be able to think straight.”</p><p>And despite Yunho’s reluctance, and despite the pain in his body, he shivered and his cock twitched.</p><p>Professor Kim laughed, pressed a kiss to his lips and told him to get out of his classroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>